Unsaid Words
by multixwriter
Summary: After a night of alcohol induced activities, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner come to terms with their feelings for each other. One shot.


Emily pushed open the door to the small coffee shop they entered, her drink hot in her hand. The cold air nipped at her and JJs faces as they walked down the sidewalk back to her apartment complex parking garage. "You never told me the details about you and boss man! Em spill it!" JJ looked at her with intrigued blue orbs, her best friends eyes wide with anticipation. "JJ we were half drunk-" Emily began, although she knew that wasn't true.

"Gimme gimme gimme! Details, the juicy ones!" JJ nudged her shoulder as they took a sharp right across the street. "Ow, okay okay" Emily laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Let's just say, his mouth is talented in more than one way. . ."

At this JJ nearly squealed. "Shut up! I wouldn't peg Hotch for that kind of stuff. He takes me as a missionary type of guy in bed." JJ took a drink of her coffee, and pulled out her keys. They walked across the parking lot to her car and Emily let out a laugh. "No, no. Nothing like that at all, which is very surprising." JJ just beamed as she pressed the small button on her key ring, her car letting out a honk.

"Most guys Ive slept with has given me only a single orgasm throughout the whole shabang, if I was lucky-" Emily began with a small laugh and JJ nodded, opening the car door. "But Hotch? JJ, I had three-" JJ stopped cold in her tracks and looked at her, jaw slack. "Holy shit! Emily!"

She just smiled, sipping on her drink. "I know I was surprised too. JJ, since that night I haven't stopped thinking about him. That's not normal is it? A drunken night and boom, I'm in love? It doesn't work like that-"

JJ scoffed. "You're seriously not only considering that one night for feelings, are you? Hello, news flash! These past three years you and Hotch have had feelings for each other but were too scared to admit to them. This isn't new news." Emily blinked, and looked out the window briefly.

She turned back to JJ. "So I'm not crazy?"

"Only crazy in love."

BAUBAUBAU

Hotch fiddled with his fingers as Rossi sat on the edge of his desk, messing with a pen in his glass jar. "Hotch you can't stay quiet forever. I'm your best friend; you'll tell me eventually." Hotch looked up at Rossi, and sighed, caving in. "We were drunk-"

"A couple drinks, and to avoid the real feelings involved, you cover it up with being "drunk", Aaron, I see right through your bull crap." Rossi just stared at him, his left eyebrow slightly raised. "Fine. We had a couple drinks, and it just . . . happened." Hotch wasn't one to go into full detail mode when it came to his sex life. His teammates on the other hand were too open in that field, to the point of discomfort.

"Did it feel right? Or did it make you feel like you were doing something wrong?" Rossi asked him and he sighed, running a hand down his face. "I don't know, Dave. She's . . . something else." If he was being honest she hadn't left his mind since that night. All that consumed his thoughts was Emily, and it confused him to all ends. Rossi just gave him a smile. "You're allowed to say you like her. Love her, even." Hotchs head snapped up at the word love.

The word he's been avoiding since Haley's death.

"Hotch all of us know it. Everyone but you and Emily." Rossi just stared at him. Hotch shook his head. Did he love Emily? Of course he did. Even he knew it since the day she walked into the BAU, with her box perched on her leg as she shook his hand. He looked up, and glanced to Rossi and his smirk. "Dave, I think . . . I'm in love with her."

BAUBAUBAU

A week earlier...

"How are you doing?"

Emily set her glass down on the countertop, the clear liquid setting a comfortable buzz in her veins. Hotch looked up from his glass, and smiled a little, in return to her statement. "I'm doing okay. And you?" He asks and she nods. "I'm getting there." She hated talking about the whole Doyle thing, especially since she had returned back to the team less than 6 months ago, the memories still fresh like an open wound.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head once, and looked at her fingers. "Not yet. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things-" she says, and steps forward to put more into her glass. Only, a warm, rough hand stops her. "I think that's plenty for tonight. We have to go into the office, tomorrow." His Eyes we're trained on hers, the steady pressure of his hold on her fogging her brain.

Her eyes fell to his lips, the source of his husky, buzzed voice. Her heart rate spiked, her arm going ridged under his hold. "Yeah." The word barely brushed passed her lips in an audible tone, as his eyes claimed her. Slowly, he released his hold on her wrist, and he stepped back, clearing his throat. "I should probably get going-" she said quietly and he nodded once.

"I'll walk you to the door."

He trailed behind her, their footsteps the only sound between them. She stopped at his front door, turning to face him. "Thank you, for the drinks. And tonight-" she said, a small smile gracing her lips. "It was my pleasure. I like your company."

She nodded once, looking at the floor. "Well, I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early."

She slowly turned again, her hands shaky as she reached for the door handle. "Prentiss, one thing before you go-" She dropped her hand from the brass knob, turning to see him. She opened her mouth to ask what he needed, before he pulled her flush against him, his lips hot and needy against hers. She hardly had time to react, before his tongue brushed hers, coaxing her own to dance with his.

Her arms had found their place around his neck, a soft whimper escaping her mouth as he pushed them against the door, his hands caressing any part of her he could in the heat of the moment. She pushed into him, needing to feel his body hard and warm against her, telling her he was real. This was real.

His mouth kissed the corner of her lips, before he kissed down her neck, her throat arching, granting him more access to the soft pulsing skin. A shaky breath passed through her lips as he nipped the heartbeat in her throat, his hands holding her waist firmly against his own.

Her hands tightened into the material of his pale blue button down, the intense pressure building in her stomach making her writhe under his hold on her. He finally pulled away, panting as hard as she was, his eyes wide and dark, searching hers for any sign of doubt.

There wasn't any.

And that was when he all but dragged her to his bedroom, thankful Jessica had Jack for the night. The door shut loudly after them, as Hotch claimed her lips again, his hands working on the buttons on her shirt. She frowned when he pulled away, only to push the shirt off her shoulders. The buzz she felt earlier was gone, her senses on hyper alert at every touch of his hand. She stood clad in her black bra, and her pants.

"God, you're so beautiful-" he murmured in a hushed breath, kissing her again, his hand holding the soft skin on the small of her waist. She tried not to let his touches completely make her go brain dead, as she pulled at the buttons on his own shirt, her hands spreading over the soft, toned skin. He pulled the shirt off swiftly, tossing it by her own.

She kissed his collarbone, his eyes closing at the soft touch of her lips. She didn't stay there long, until he led them to the bed, hovering over her, his eyes falling down her body, his lower lip tucked into his mouth. The slight second of stillness made her nerves come back, as her eyes found themselves locked on the ceiling fan.

"Hey-" his soft voice made her eyes look to him, bringing a rare, small smile to his lips. "Don't hide from me." His words soothed her, as he kissed her slowly, his hand slowly inching down as it trailed down her body. His hand brushed her over her pants, making her breath catch. His lips were no longer on hers, as he made a trail of soft, light kisses down her body, his hands making use of themselves, popping open the button to her jeans.

His eyes returned to hers from down her body, making her breath catch at the sight of him draped so intimatly across her. He pulled them down slowly, with her aiding him. His hand ran up her smooth, thin leg gently, his eyes following his hands. He leaned down to kiss her naval again, his left hand dangerously close to the place she needed him most.

"Hotch," she whimpered, "Please."

That's all it took for him to slip the thin black laced underwear off her legs. He trailed kisses from the inner of her thigh, before he placed a kiss on her nerve bundle, making her eyes close and her lip wedge itself into her mouth. His lips and tounge had showered kisses on her most sensitive spots, turning her soft pants into full blown moans.

Her hands gripped the white coverlet on his bed, twisting the material tightly. "Oh god, Hotch-" she moaned, her breaths choppy as he pushed a finger into her, another joining it shortly after. She was completely shocked at his talent with his mouth, the coil in her stomach raveling tighter and tighter with every stroke of his tongue or curl of his finger.

She could feel her edge nearing, as Hotchs free hand held her hips down, finding what drove her crazy. Her breath hitched, her legs shaking as he found the key to her release. "Yes, right there, Hotch don't stop-" she was nearly sobbing, begging for her release. She felt the heavy tension, feeling it snap as she moaned, her eyes squeezed shut as she trembled.

She could feel the glowing aura Hotch gave off, cocky in his triumph. "Emily-" The sound of her name falling from his lips knocked her from her trance, her eyes opening to find his staring into hers, his lips turned into a small

smile, as he fought the urge to gloat. She tugged his neck down to her lips, tasting herself on his lips.

She kept the open mouthed kisses to a minimum, as her hand traveled down to the buldge under Hotchs pants, his breath caught in his throat. She struggled to undo his belt buckle, their position awkward. He just laughed, sitting on his knees.

She watched all of his muscles move and contract in sync at his movements, her eyes glued to his toned arms and abdomen. Being in the FBI had its perks. He rested on his palms on either side of her, leaning down to kiss her again, reveling in the feel of her soft hands on him. She had finally pushed his jeans down his legs, as he kicked them off, sucking a breath through his teeth as she rubbed him through his briefs.

Her legs still wavered from the shock of her first orgasm, and she nearly moaned out loud when he brushed against her, leaning up to kiss her again. She took no time in pushing his briefs down, as he looked at her. She held his waist, urging him to be quicker. This elicited a laugh from the brunette, as he lined himself up with her entrance. She waited, and frowned when he didn't move.

"Hot-" she began looking up at him, before he pushed himself into her, making her choke on her own words. She gasped at how full she felt, a slight burn making her head drop onto the pillow, her eyes fluttering closed. She bit her lip, her hands digging into his forearms. "You okay?" He breaths out, and she nods. "Yes. I'm fine, you're good-"

He slowly pulled out, before pushing back into her, making her arch her throat, a soft moan leaving her mouth as he set a steady rythym. She could feel the same coil burning again, her hands clawing at him as he dropped his head to capture her moan into a kiss. She felt herself nearing closer, as he let out a small grunt. "Hotch-" she moaned, making him grip her waist, quickening his pace.

"Not Hotch, Aaron-" he whispered into her ear, wanting to hear her say his actual name not his nickname. She moaned again, feeling his pace quickening. "Oh god, Aaron-" she began, "I'm so close-" she moaned, and he gasped. He slid a hand down her body, rubbing small circles around her bundle of nerves, relishing in the noises she made, as she tipped over the edge.

As her orgasm ripped through her, she nearly screamed when he tilted her leg over his shoulder, hitting her deeper and fuller. The new angle both made them moan in union, her stomach clenching, her walls closing in around him. It seemed impossible, but the after affects of her previous orgasm led to the build up of her third one as he pounded into her, his head dropped in pleasure, his hand gripping her waist, knowing there would be bruises there in the morning.

"Emily, I'm close-" he gasped and she nodded, her words frantic and jumbled. "Me too, oh god don't stop, right there-" she moaned, and he clenched his jaw, grunting as he felt himself go, Emily following him. He looked down at her, leaning in for a kiss before his eyes widened. "Shit! Protection-" he began but Emily shook her head.

"I'm on, the pill-" she panted and the fear ebbed away as he pulled her body into his, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. She get blissfully numb, as her forehead rested against his chest, and her eyes closed.

BAUBAUBAU 

Emily walked into the BAU the following day after her and JJs talk, her mind spinning faster than the speed of light. All night she wrestled with herself, and the sight of Hotch made her cheeks warm. She spun on her heel, only to run into JJ, who looked displeased. "Oh no you don't. You're telling him how you feel." Emily shook her head at her friends words.

"Jayje. I can't-" her words caught in her throat as Hotch glanced curiously at her, his dark eyes wide as he met her look. "-I'm sorry."

JJ has caught her arm, and Emily mentally face palmed. "JJ please don't make me-" she harshly whispered, but now she felt everyone's eyes on them. She pulled away from her hold and sighed. "I'll do it later. Before I leave, I promise." JJ met her friends eyes, and nodded and everyone returned to work.

BAUBAUBAU 

Hotch had tried to finish his paper work, but a certain brunette kept invading his thoughts making it impossible to be productive. That night replayed in his mind constantly, making him think back to his and Rossi's conversation. It definitely felt right. A slight knock at his door made him jump slightly, as he cleared his throat. "Come in."

His heart nearly did a double take when he saw Emily on the other end of the door.

"Prentiss. How can I help you?" He asks and she shuts the door, wrestling with herself. She took the four steps to be in front of his desk, her heart beating like a drum. "I wanted to talk, if that's alright?" He was curious at the nervous tone her words carried, hoping that just maybe she was just as anxious about that night like he was. "Of course. What is it?"

She wrung her hands together in front of her, trying to find the confidence to speak. "About that night-" she began, and saw the look of anxiety in his eyes. No holding back, JJ would tell her. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Hotch, I haven't been able to function since that night, it's been eating me alive. My feelings are all over the place, and I can't seem to get a grip on anything. I don't know if you feel the same but I think I lo-"

"I do, god Emily I do." Hotch interrupted her, before she could finish her last part. "Truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, us, either." He stood up, her eyes wide as she watched him walk in front of her. He looked just as nervous as she felt. "Emily-"

"Hotch-"

They began at the same time, both of them staring at each other. And in that moment they knew what the other wanted to say.

"I love you."

 ** _Ah! I've been trying to finish this little one shot for the longest time and eureka! I've done it!_**

 ** _Review? It would mean the world to me if you did!_**


End file.
